


Naïvety Is Not The Same As Foolishness

by QuantumDarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a Prince, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bokuto is a prince, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Akaashi was a prince, just like Bokuto. His father ruled over a neighboring kingdom, and often visited to discuss political and economic issues with Bokuto's father, things that "children wouldn't understand". While they talked, Akaashi and Bokuto would play. They soon became practically inseparable, one of them always being found at the other's side.





	1. Proposals and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> They're about ten years old at this point.
> 
> (Sorry it's short, but I'm already working on more chapters. They should hopefully be longer.)

**Bokuto's pov**

"Akaashi-kun, wait for me!" I yelled, running after him. He finally slowed down enough for me to catch up and I tackled him to the ground. Akaashi smiled, flipping us so that he was on top of me. His smile faltered and he sighed, lowering his gaze.

"Bokuto-kun, I'm scared. The adults are talking about marriage. What if... what if we never see each other again because we don't have time to hang out, or talk, or-"

"Akaashi-kun, calm down. I won't let that happen. Nothing will ever come between us." I assured him, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

He smiled again, climbing off of me and holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked back to the castle holding hands, but Akaashi quickly let go once he saw his father looking our way.

Akaashi was a prince, just like me. His father ruled over a neighboring kingdom, and often visited to discuss political and economic issues with my father, things that "children wouldn't understand". While they talked, Akaashi and I would play. We soon became practically inseparable, one of us always being found at the other's side.

"Bokuto-kun, let's play inside, okay?" He asked, seemingly anxious to escape his father's pointed gaze.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, Akaashi-kun." I said, running ahead of him. I heard him laugh, calling my name as he chased after me.

Giggling, we both collapsed onto my bed and I smiled at how happy he looked right now. I grabbed his hand again and laced our fingers, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

"I don't want to get married to someone else, Bokuto-kun." Akaashi whispered, squeezing my hand. "There's only one person I want to be with, and that's you."

"Keiji..." I whispered softly. "Marry me. Marry me and it will just be the two of us forever, no one will ever be able to keep us apart."


	2. Kings and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, they're fourteen now.

**Akaashi's pov**

"Father, I don't want to marry a princess. Please don't make me." I pleaded.

He sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Akaashi, what are you talking about? Is there a village girl you like?"

I felt the tears prickling my eyes and I shook his hand off, turning my back to him. "It's not a girl!" I yelled, clenching my fists as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Dammit, Akaashi! Why can't you just marry a princess like you're supposed to? You're a prince! One day you'll be king, Akaashi, and you'll need a queen to rule beside you!" He shouted.

"Father, please just listen-"

"No, Akaashi, you listen! I-" He stopped suddenly, and I turned around. He was clutching his chest and wheezing, falling to his knees.

"Help! Somebody, please, help!" I screamed, and people rushed in to help my father. I backed away, turning and running back to my room as the tears started to flow again.

I was curled up on my bed crying, and didn't notice my mother come into the room. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "Honey, what did you say to your father?" She asked.

"I told him that I wanted to marry a boy..." I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, Sweetie, your father's just worried is all." She said, petting my hair.

After she left the room, I heard knocking at my window. I walked over and saw Bokuto, so I opened it to let him in. "Bokuto-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard what happened to your father, and I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"Okay?! Ha! Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Bokuto! I just told my father that I wanted to marry a boy and he had a heart attack!" I yelled.

He sighed, pulling me into his chest as I cried. Bokuto kissed my head as he shushed me, sitting us on the bed. He sat me in his lap and rocked me, his heartbeat eventually calming me down. I looked up at him and he smiled, wiping away the wetness on my face.

"I've got you, Akaashi. I'm here." He whispered, resting his head against mine.

I smiled, reaching my hand up to cup his cheek. "I know." I whispered back, connecting our lips.


	3. Anxieties and Assurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, they're seventeen now.

**Bokuto's pov**

"But what if he changes his mind?" I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. "What if his father convinces him to marry some princess or something? I mean, does he even still want to marry me?"

My mother smiled patiently as I paced around the living room, hands folded on her lap.

"Bokuto, dear? You're pacing again. As for Akaashi, I'm absolutely certain he still loves you. Did you know that yesterday he asked me for your hand? I, of course, said yes. He also got your father's blessing. He sounded quite serious about it."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face and I chuckled, thinking about Akaashi stuttering and blushing as he asked for my parents permission to marry me.

"Akaashi will be here in an hour, along with his parents. I invited them for dinner." My mother spoke, startling me from my thoughts.

"AN HOUR?! Mom!" I whined, running my hands through my hair. She only smiled, laying her hand briefly on my shoulder before leaving the room.

Akaashi's parents are coming, oh god, what should I wear? I thought frantically, running over to my closet.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and willing my racing heart to calm down. Okay, yes, my crush/boyfriend/fiancé/whatever's parents are coming, but it's just dinner. Nothing to freak out over. It's no reason to dress or act any differently than I normally would.

I showered, dressed, and did my hair in record time, still having 45 minutes until I face the inevitably of my impending doom. Having nothing better to do, I decided to text Akaashi.

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
I'm freaking out

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
Akaashi-kun, help me

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
Please don't ignore me

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
Why are you freaking out now?

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
You make it sound like an everyday occurence! I'm having an actual crisis here!

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
What's troubling you, Bokuto-kun?

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
What if your parents say that we can't get married? Or what if they say we're never allowed to see each other again?

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
I'm nervous, too, but aren't you usually the cool, collected one who reassures me whenever I start to panic?

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
Which, yes, by the way, I am panicking.

Bokuto forgot his own nervousness in an instant, finding it more important to provide Akaashi with the stability he needed.

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
You're right, I'm sorry. Everything's going to be fine, Akaashi, and even if it's not, I'll never leave your side. It can be you and me against the world, forever, and nothing will ever come between us. You know I love you, right?

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
How could I ever forget? You remind me every day, and I'll never get tired of hearing it. Every time you say those words, it feels like the first time I'm hearing them. Everything slows down and the world stops around me, all I can see is you. All I can hear is you. All I can feel is you. I live you and I breathe you, Koutarou, how could I ever forget that someone like you wants to spend the rest of their life with me?

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
>⁄⁄⁄⁄⁄<

To: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you? (╥﹏╥)

From: Keiji ฅ(•ㅅ• )ฅ  
(っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥﹏╥)


End file.
